This invention relates generally to dollies, and more specifically to dolly caster wheel assemblies.
The present invention is an improvement over applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,144, granted Dec. 5, 1978.
Heretofore various braking systems have been developed for holding a dolly caster wheels from travel on a floor or ground surface. However braking alone does not render a dolly fully stationary, in view of the fact that the caster wheels can still swivel, even though braked, so that this situation is accordingly in need of improvement in order to attain greater stability against any dolly movement.